Panic! At the Order
by NotAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Ivy Knox is your average muggle born witch who happens to be best friends with the Weasley twins and harbors a secert crush on Lee Jordan who never seemed to notice her that way. When a tragic event strikes the Weasley family Ivy catches the eye of one of the gingers. Drama and adventure ensue as she joins the Order and helps do her part to put an end to rise of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Well before I begin the magical story of how I met the love of my life, came into a few near death experiences, and joined the Order I should introduce myself. Hello, I'm Ivy Knox. I'm 5"3, have dark chocolate brown hair, big violet eyes and a clear olive tone complexion. I'm best friends with Fred and George Weasley and secretly have a crush on our other friend Lee Jordan. But to my dismay, he's never glanced my way in that prospective. My story begins the summer before my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My muggle parents had finally had the last straw when I was of age and could use magic freely now. They had given me the ultimatum of either giving up magic and living at home with them or continue to use magic and be disowned. I chose the latter. The Weasleys had graciously allowed me to come live with them for as long as I needed to.

"Come in dear," Mrs. Weasley said nicely as she ushered me into her house. "Make yourself at home. We had an extra bed placed in Ginny's room. You can go put your stuff up there." She smiled nicely at me.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here until the term starts." I smiled at her.

"Don't be silly dear, you can stay here as long as you would like." Mrs. Weasley patted my back before yelling loudly to Fred and George that I had arrived. They were probably up stairs working on some new Weasley Wizard Wheezes. A clanging sound sounded throughout the Burrow before Fred and George dashed downstairs.

"Good to see ya, Ivy." George said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Glad you're staying here." Fred smiled as he mimicked George.

"Glad to be here." I smiled as we walked up stairs to set my trunk down in Ginny's room.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked noticing that she was no where to be found.

"She went to go see her friend." George answered from the doorway where him and Fred stood.

"Yeah, Looney Lovegood." Fred added with a slight laugh. I playfully rolled my eyes at his answer.

"So what have you two been up to lately?" I questioned as we entered their room to talk and hang out. George checked the hallway to make sure no one especially his mom was in earshot and closed the door.

"We've been working on a new product, extendable ears." Fred said.

"Yeah, they make it easier to eavesdrop on unexpecting victims." George said while wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Tomorrow we leave for head quarters." George said.

"What head quarters?" I questioned.

"Head quarters of the Order." Fred stated.

"Order? What Order?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a group organized to prevent Voldemort from raising to power and ultimately defeating him." George stated with slight excitement rising in his voice.

"I want to sign up." I stated quickly.

"Sorry mate, you have to be of age and out of school." Fred stated with a disappointed tone and patted my back.

"Yeah, we've already tried to enlist." George sighed.

The next day we arrived at Grimmald Place number 12; a.k.a Head Quarters. Hermione arrived with Crookshanks shortly after we did. We were all banished up stairs while the adults had private conversations in the kitchen we were not allowed to sit in on. My blood boiled at this. I was of age and would be turning 18 soon and would soon be done with school and yet I was still treated as if I was in my first year. I sat on the bed in the room Fred and George were staying in. My legs and arms were crossed and I had an obvious look of rage on my face. Fred and George looked up from the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes they were working on to me. Fred walked over a took a seat by me.

"We know how you feel." He said patting my back. "We want to help just as much as you do."

The next day we received word that Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts until further notice and would stand trial for using magic in front of a muggle when he had been attacked by Dementors. But of course his name was cleared and was dropped of all charges. Thus, began my worst and final year Hogwarts.

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction and I would love to know what you think. Please leave a comment. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. -Jamie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and I all boarded the Hogwarts Express. As the train started it's take off you could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling good bye from where she stood on the platform. We waved out the window to her and yelled our good byes back. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went their separate ways from Fred, George and I.

"So Ivy," Fred said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Excited about seeing Lee?" I blushed and looked down. Fred and George knew me better than anyone else and were the only ones who knew that I've fancied Lee since first year.

"I take that as a yes." George said as he opened the compartment door, were Lee, Angelina, and Alicia were sitting.

"It's good to see you again." Lee said getting up to greet me with a hug. I swear my heartbeat went up to about twice it's normal pace.

"It's good to see you too." I smiled. I tried not to show my disappointment when Lee finally broke our hug. I turned to Fred and George who both gave me a wink at the same time. Luckily, I was the one who saw that or else Lee, Angelina and Alicia might catch on.

"Do you believe half the rubbish that the Daily Prophet is printing now a-days? Alicia asked once we were all sitting down and done with our greetings.

"I hear Fudge has completely gone mad and refuses to believe you know who has returned." Angelina added.

"But Harry was there when he came back." Alicia replied.

"That's why the Daily Prophet is printing all that rubbish." Fred stated.

"Yeah, trying to make everyone think Harry and Dumbledore are liars." George added.

"That's why you should read The Quibbler." I finally spoke up.

"Doesn't Looney Lovegood's dad edit that paper?" Lee laughed.

"Yes, and it's not half bad." I smiled at him. "At least it doesn't spout lies, like the Daily Prophet." Everyone in the compartment nodded in agreement.

:-:

I took my usual seat in between Fred and George in the Great Hall. Lee sat right across from me so it made it all the more easier to get long glances at him. Oh gosh, I was officially a creeper. The sorting hat began it's song like every year but this year it was different than all the rest. It seemed to be giving a warning. It sang about not being divided from within. Something was up and it certainly wasn't the floating candles in the Great Hall. Once the song was over and the sorting of the first years began I whispered only loud enough for Fred and George to hear.

"Hey, didn't the sorting hat's song seem kind of strange this year? Like it was warning us of something?" They didn't reply but had a look on their face as if they were in deep thought before they just shrugged it off. Typical Fred and George; don't care about things to the very last minute.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sorting was done and we could finally eat.

That night I sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking. There were only a few here as most were asleep. Fred and George were up in the boys dormitory working on new Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I sighed as different thoughts swirled around in my head. The Order I most definitely was going to be apart of, the strange song that sorting hat had sung, the toad like women dressed in pink that would be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the ever present Lee Jordan. This is the year I will finally tell Lee how I feel. I've liked him for seven years now and each year I grew to like him more. At this point I think I'm in love with him. I pushed myself off the bed and went up to the dormitory that I shared with Alicia, Angelina and Katie. They were all asleep and I soon joined them.

"Ivy!" Angelina yelled while shaking my shoulder. "Get up! Or you'll be late for class on the first day!" I groaned and rolled over. Angelina sighed and walked away to continue getting ready. Call me physic, but I could already tell this was going to be a terrible first day.

"IVY!" Angelina yelled at me again. "Get your pretty butt up and out of bed!" Begrudgingly, I obeyed.

My first class of the day was indeed, DDA with Professor Umbridge, who resembled a toad in a fluffy pink sweater. Lovely.

"This year, you will be learning a safe, ministry approved curriculum." She began as our text books were being passed out. "I expect you all to study your hardest to pass your O.W.L.s." She smiled at us. I flipped through the pages of the book and noticed that not once would we be learning any defensive spells. I raised my hand.

"Yes dear, what's your name." Professor Umbridge said to me.

"Ivy Knox," I began. "I've noticed that there are no defense spells mentioned in our text books."

"Miss Knox, this year you will be learning spells in a safe theory environment." Professor Umbridge said giving a pungent smile.

"In all due respect Professor, how are we going to defend ourselves with theories?" I questioned and I could tell that she was beginning to get irritated with me.

"Now you students have heard that a certain Dark Lord has rose to power again," She began quietly and slowly got louder. "That is in fact a lie!" Everyone remained quiet.

"Harry Potter was there when it happened!" I yelled standing up. "Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory!"

Gasps were heard around the room when I said _his_ name.

"Miss Knox! Take your seat this instant!" Professor Umbridge yelled. "I will not allow such lies and outbursts in my class! Report to detention tonight!"

She huffed and I continued to stand and crossed my arms. I looked to Fred and George who were completely gobsmacked by my actions.

"Now, what happened to that Diggory boy was tragic, it was not the doing of You Know Who." Professor Umbridge huffed. I looked around the room to friends hoping they would take a stand with me but they were all in complete shock.

"So you expect that Cedric just died on his own accord?" Lee said standing up. I smiled.

"Mr. Jordan! In this class we raise our hands and stay seated!" She yelled. "You best take a seat before joining Miss Knox in detention!" He continued to stand.

"Detention for the both of you!" She yelled with aggravation. "Would anyone else like to join them both?!"

At that Fred and George stood up too.

"ARRGGHH! You four report here at five for your punishment!"

Well at least if I had detention it would be with my two best friends and the guy I was in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We sat in detention with bored expressions on our faces while we waited for Umbridge to give us something to do. The only thing worse than having regular detention was having detention in a room with cat plates that meowed hanging all over the walls. Just please kill me now. I looked over at Fred and George who were quietly conversing. Knowing them they were probably hatching a plan to prank the toad in pink that was sitting across the room. I glanced over at Lee who had a distant look on his face, like he was in deep thought. He looked so cute when he did that. Gosh, I had it bad for him.

"Okay students," Umbridge squeaked "Today you will be writing lines for me." She said as she handed us parchment and these weird looking quills.

"What do we write?" I asked with a bored tone.

"You, Miss Knox, will be writing, 'I will not cause trouble.'" I sighed.

"How many times?"

"Until it sinks in." She said before telling Fred, George, and Lee to write "I will do as I'm told."

As I began to write a weird tingling sensation went through my hand. I shrugged it off and continued to write. The sensation started to turn to a burning and tearing feeling in my skin. I looked down at my hand to see that the words were scratched into my skin. I looked to the others who had just began to write and they weren't getting the side effect yet. My hand was burning and bleeding profusely. I looked up at Umbridge who was smiling sweetly at me. Bitch. I turned my attention back to the guys and they now were branded too and their hands were covered in blood. Professor Umbridge walked over to the desks we were sitting at.

"You may leave now. I hope you have learned your lesson." She said motioning for the door. I got up and walked quickly out the door. The pain in my hand kept increasing and was still bleeding. I won't cry, not in front of _her _or Fred or George, and especially Lee.

"Ivy!" Fred and George yelled. "Wait up!" They were running after me as I was walking hastily down the hallway. They eventually caught up to me with Lee on their flanks. Their scars were already scabbing over and mine was slowly stopping to bleed. Like usual, I was sandwiched between Fred and George as they slung their arms around my shoulders. Lee was standing on the other side of Fred. None of us said anything just slowly walked to Gryffindor common room. The guys headed up to their dormitory and the common room was pretty much empty besides me and the other three people down there who were all in different spots and not conversing with one another. I sighed and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, Ivy." Seamus said in his Irish accent as he sat down beside me. He was too years below me and we didn't really associate with one another.

"Hey, Seamus." I smiled at him.

"How did detention with Umbridge go?" He questioned.

"Terrible, that woman is a sadist!" I tucked my hand under my other arm so he won't see what had taken place tonight.

"Sorry to hear about that." He said with sincerity and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I grinned up at him.

"So other then that how is everything going?" He slowly slid his hand off my shoulder. Immediately, Lee came to my mind. I wanted nothing more than to be with Lee and have him know that I was in fact in love with him. Lee was my first crush and the only guy I've liked. This is going to sound so silly but I've even saved my first kiss for Lee. I couldn't imagine it being with anyone else.

"Ivy?" Seamus said as he waved a hand in front of my face. "You there?"

"Oh, yeah." I said awaking from my thoughts. "Sorry, I zoned out there for a second."

"It's okay." He said with a slight laugh. "So what was on your mind?"

"Oh, just this guy." I sighed and laid my head on the back of the couch.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He sounded surprised.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. He's never looked at me _that_ way." I sighed with disappointment.

"Well than he's an idiot." Seamus said firmly. I looked up at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, if he doesn't notice a great girl like you than he's an idiot." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Seamus." I wonder why I never really talked much to Seamus. I know I'm going to start.

"No problem, does he know that you fancy him?"

"No, I've never told him."

"Maybe you should tell him," I looked at Seamus like he had lost his mind. Sure I've telling myself I would do that for years now but never would I actually pull through. "He just might feel the same way and doesn't want to say anything."

Seamus gave me hope and the push I needed. I then engulfed Seamus in a big hug.

"Thank you, Seamus." I smiled. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

Oh gosh, I'm going to tell Lee how I feel and maybe, just maybe, he'll feel the same way.

**A/N: Hey, so I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I've been thinking about starting my own website where I talk about my Fanfiction stories, ideas I have for stories and blog about my extraordinary life. I would have a link to the website on my profile but I would love to hear what ya'll think about it. Love and hugs- Jamie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I decided to add another chapter tonight. Thanks so much to the people who are reading this story and reviewing afterward. I want to especially thank ForeverTeamEdward13, who has reviewed after every chapter. Thank you so so much :) -Jamie**

**Chapter 4**

I hurried to the Gryffindor common room. Today's the day! My stomach was mixed with giddy butterflies and nervous butterflies who just wanted to throw up at the thought.

"Running quiet fast there, Ivy." I stopped and turned to look at George.

"Yeah, never seen you run for breakfast before." Fred stated.

"I'm gonna tell Lee, today." I whisper yelled with a giddy tone. They looked at me with a gobsmacked look.

"You're serious?" George asked.

"You're gonna tell Lee?" Fred asked befuddled.

"Yeah, I'm even gonna ask him to the upcoming Hogsmede trip." I said with the same giddiness.

"That's great, Ivy." Fred said as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"When are you going to ask him?" George questioned as he did the same as Fred.

"After dinner when we're in the common room." I nodded. Oh gosh, I can't wait.

Classes were the same as usual, Potions was horrendous and DDA was even worse. I was happy that I had Divination. Most people didn't like Divination for the fact Professor Trelawney could be a little weird at times but her class was still my favorite. I loved the thought of being able to see the future. I was at the top of her class for the fact that I put so much extra time into the homework and doing research by myself on most topics that were discussed in class.

I sat in between Fred and George at dinner, and Lee sat across from us like he usually did. Hopefully that would change. Hopefully I would be sitting by Lee across from Fred and George. We ate our dinner and had small talk about the latest WWW and different pranks that Fred and George would be pulling.

"Guys, I'll meet you up in the common room in a little bit." Lee said as we were leaving dinner. He walked back into the Great Hall were everyone else was still eating. Fred, George and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ready to tell him, Ivy?" George asked as we sat down on the couch waiting for Lee to come back.

"I'm a little anxious but overall, yes." I stated as Lee walked through the portrait. He had the biggest smile on his face, I've never seen him so happy. I jumped up from the couch as he made his way over to us.

"Hey Lee." I smiled at him.

"Hey Ivy." He replied.

"Can you and I go talk? Just you and me?"

"Sure, but first I have something I want to tell you three." He smiled and his voice was filled with happiness.

"What is it, mate?" Fred asked.

"I just asked Katie Bell to go with me on the Hogsmede trip." My heart sank at his words. "She said yes and even kissed my cheek." Those words broke my heart.

I turned to look at Fred and George who just gave me sympathic looks.

"That's great, Lee." George said trying to muster a smile.

"Thanks, George." Lee then turned to me. "So what did you want to talk about, Ivy?"

I was trying so hard not to cry right now. How could I be so stupid?! I knew I shouldn't have set myself up for this. I was even a little mad at all of this.

"I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you, you right-foul git!" I yelled as the brims of eyes overflowed with tears. I pushed past Lee who was standing there with a confused look and ran out of the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**`Hey, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry for the people who are still reading this story if any of you are. Please, please, PLEASE review. I tend to update more often when people review.** **Love and hugs-Jamie**

I continued to run and kept running until I made it to the kitchen. I sat in there and drank pumpkin juice and ate cauldron cakes to ease some of my pain. Of course it had been just my luck that right before I ask Lee Jordan out he would ask Katie Bell. This is great, just great. Tears continued to roll down my face at a now steady pace. I was such a blubber-ball. Just then Seamus walked in.

"I heard what happened, Ivy." His thick Irish accent rang. "I'm so sorry." His voice was filled with sincerity as he sat on the ground beside me. I didn't say anything, just made small sniffle sounds as I continued to cry.

"Please stop crying Ivy." He said as he pulled my chin to look at him while he wiped my tears away with his other hand. "You're too pretty to cry."

I tried to smile at that but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Seamus, why do care so much?"

"Because you deserve better then that stupid git, Lee." I smiled.

"So are we going to sit and drink pumpkin juice and eat cauldron cakes?" He asked picking up a cake.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I think so." This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The week seemed to drag on. Lee and Katie have been inseparable, Fred and George have been spending more of their time on making new products and less time with me. Seamus has really only been the person who has time for me anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seamus asked me while we sat at the breakfast table.

"Today's the Hogsmeade trip." I answered with a monotone voice.

"Oh." Seamus answered with understanding.

"It won't be that bad. There's that meeting at the shrieking shack." He answered trying to sound upbeat.

"Katie and Lee are going to be there." I answered with a sigh.

"Ivy!" Seamus announced. "You need to get over him. Don't spend your life or even another day waiting around for him." I sat back stunned at what just came out of his mouth. Seamus had been really understanding and compassionate about the whole situation and had never told me anything like this in such a blunt way. I nodded in compliance and continued to eat in silence.

We got to Hogsmeade and headed straight for the shrieking shack. It was more packed than I had expected it to be. I quickly found Fred and George and sat sandwiched in between them the whole time. Well, long story short, we signed up for Dumbledore's Army and thus began the rebellion and up-rise at Hogwarts.

Time flew by faster as I started to take my mind off Lee and focused on D.A. and surrounded myself with Seamus and Fred and George when they weren't too busy.

"Ivy! Ivy! Hell! Ivy wake up!" I sleepily opened my eyes to find Fred and George standing above me.

"What are you two doing waking me up in the middle of the night?!" I asked angrily as I sat up in my bed.

"Dad's been attacked and we're all going home to see him. We thought we'd wake up you to come with us since you're pretty much family." George answered with urgency in his voice.

"So get up! We have to go now!" Fred said pushing me out of my bed. We quickly ran out of the girl's dormitory and to Dumbledore's office where Ron, Ginny and Harry stood waiting us. We traveled through the Floo network to get to the Burrow.

We slid into the living room to find Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and some man with red hair that I took to a Weasley I had never met before.

"How is he?" Ginny asked quickly.

"He's at the hospital right now. We'll know more later." Mrs. Weasley answered sadly. You could tell she'd been crying by the tear stains down her face. "Ivy, dear, you're barely dressed." Mrs. Weasley said with horror as she and now everyone else in the room averted their attention to me.

"I didn't have to get dressed before coming here." I blushed, noting my very short boxer shorts and tight fit tank top. I looked up to see the Weasley I had never met before smirk and give a slight laugh. How could he be like that at a time like this?

"Well Bill, here will take you upstairs to get you some clothes to put on." Mrs. Weasley said ushering us both up the stairs. Him and I walked in silence up the stairs to his room.

"You don't seem as upset as the others." I stated as he opened his wardrobe. He stopped and looked at me.

"Just trying to keep my mind off it, I guess." He answered before turning back to the wardrobe.

"Oh, sorry about asking." I mumbled so quietly I'm surprised he heard it.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He smiled back at me and tossed me a button up shirt. "Here you can put this on."

"Thanks." I smiled as I put it on to find that the shirt was longer then the tiny shorts I was wearing and the sleeves were too long. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow and buttoned one of buttons that were at my chest.

"So do you always sleep in that little amount of clothes or was it a special occasion?" He asked with an impish grin. My face turned bright red.

"That is absolutely none of your business!" I stammered. He laughed.

"You're cute when you're angry."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! -Jamie**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Weasley made it home safely. We had all gone to head quarters for Christmas. Fred and George were, of course, working on new WWW products. I sat in the attic reading one of my muggle books that was all about love and romance. I might as well be a cat breeder in the muggle world. I sighed and continued to read.

"Knock, Knock." Bill said before climbing up into the cluttered attic were I was.

"Hey Bill." I greeted before looking back at my book.

"What are you doing up here by yourself? It's Christmas Eve." He said as he took a seat next to me.

"Reading." I quickly answered.

"Come on Ivy, put the book down." He pleaded.

"Fine." I tiredly stated before closing my book and setting it beside me.

"That's better." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Since that first night I met Bill, he's always talked to me and I must be delusional because I think he might have taken some interest in me.

"Why are you interested in everything I do and are always talking to me when you're not in those Order meetings?" I questioned him with the smile still on my face.

"Because I think you're worth talking to." He grinned. Bill gave off a certain aura. You could tell Bill was the epitome of cool and had absolutely no problem with ladies, which is why I wondered why he had anything to do with me.

"So which one of my brothers are you snogging with? Fred or George?" Bill asked with feigned seriousness. My face turned Weasley red.

"I-I, would never! It's not like that what so-" I got cut off by Bill's laughing.

"You're cute when you react like that."

"There is absolutely nothing going on between me and your brothers. In fact there's nothing going on between me or any other bloke, not now not ever." I stated regaining my composure. He looked at me shocked.

"You mean you've never snogged anyone before?" Bill looked at me flabbergasted. "I thought that was all girls your age do."

"Well, I guess I don't act my age then." I said quietly.

"That's for sure." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

Bill and I spent every free moment we had together. Mostly we would sit in the old attic just talking about different things like Hogwarts, the Order, Quidditch, the pink toad running Hogwarts, and him working as a Curse breaker at Gringotts.

"So Ivy, you've never dated anyone before? Ever?" Bill asked as we sat in the attic yet again. Tomorrow I would be leaving to go back to Hogwarts and he wanted to spend our last night together talking about my non existent sex life.

"For the billionth time, yes. I have never been with any guy. Nada." I sighed glancing up at him.

"Never liked anyone either?" He looked down at me. Oh gosh, this was a topic territory I did not want to talk about.

"Well, there was one guy but he just never saw me that way." I said quietly with my eyes on the ground.

"He must have been blind then. I think you're amazing." He smiled at me.

"You think so?" I asked with a small flush of red spreading on my cheeks. He nodded his head yes. I felt my magic going crazy. I looked up to see mistletoe suspended above us. Bill looked up at it and laughed. I buried my hands in my face due the embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Bill!" I pleaded "My magic just has a mind of it's own."

"It's okay Ivy." Bill said calming down his laughter. I pulled my hands away from my face to look at him. He was just smiling at me and I gave him a small smile back. To hell with Lee, I think I found someone better. I gathered up every ounce of courage I had and leaned in closer to Bill, praying he wouldn't protest. He didn't. In fact, he leaned in a bit too. It felt like eternity until we finally met in the middle. At first my lips were frozen until they began to move in sync with his. Though I hadn't known it at the time, the mistletoe above us grew larger and more healthier.


	7. Chapter 7

I went back to Hogwarts with a happy, optimistic attitude. Nothing could possibly bring me down. When the Weasleys went to drop me, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George off at train station Bill came too. He had hugged me and promised that he would owl me every chance he got. Maybe I wouldn't have to become a cat breeder in the Muggle World.

"Happy mood today, Ivy?" Fred asked as he and George walked up beside me.

"Yeah, haven't seen you like this in ages." George added.

"More like you two haven't seen me in ages." I said smiling. Not even them ignoring me could end my high.

"We know we haven't spent much time together lately," Fred began.

"But we've been so busy with our products for the shop." George added.

"And we've been absolutely terrible best mates to you, Ivy." Fred said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Please forgive us." George pleaded with his set of puppy eyes too.

"How could I say no to those faces." I said as I pinched their chubby cheeks.

"Glad your back, Ivy." Fred and George said with a fake-annoyed voice.

We went down to the Great Hall for breakfast on our first day back. As we entered I saw Seamus.

"Seamus!" I yelled as I ran and glomped him. "I've missed you!"

He laughed. "Good to see you too, Ivy."

We all sat down together at the Gryffindor table. I sat in between Fred and Seamus with George on Fred's other side, Dean Thomas on Seamus' other side and Lee and Katie across from me. Everyone at the table, except for Lee and Katie, gave me a pity look. I didn't expect for it to still sting a little when I saw them together. Ouch. Fred discreetly patted me on the back while George mouthed 'Sorry' to me when Lee and Katie weren't paying attention. I sighed and looked down at my plate. Just then, owls came swooping down and dropping off letters and packages. First day back and mail already? A letter dropped right in front of me. It was a letter from Bill.

"Ivy got a letter." Fred said. I quickly picked it up and set it in my lap.

"Who's it from?" Seamus asked.

"No one. No one at all." I quickly stated.

"Seems like someone." George smirked.

"Is it Bill?" Fred asked in a serious voice. My jaw hung open and I just made sounds that wouldn't form into words.

"Bill?" Seamus asked. "Who's Bill?"

"Our brother." George and Fred said together.

"Shut it!" I announced. "All of you."

"So it is Bill." George said with his devilish grin. My cheeks burned red.

"I'm leaving." I said as I headed off to my first class with my bag and letter in my tight grip.

After all my classes ended I went up to the Gryffindor common room and read the letter. He wrote me to tell me that he's going back to work as a curse breaker tomorrow and that he hopes I write him soon.

Weeks started to turn into months, as I was distracted by so many things; school work, Dumbledore's army in the Room of Requirement, my friendship with Seamus, spending time with my best friends Fred and George, and writing Bill. It had been a while since Bill had responded to my last letter. He usually replied right away. We were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when a few owls came flying in and dropping off letters. It became no secret that Bill and I were writing, George found it funny but Fred didn't seem to like it very much.

"Got another letter from Bill I see." Fred said unenthusiastically.

I just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

Bill and I continued to write back and forth constantly. He letters would make me bust up laughing even in the middle of Snape's class when I was secretly reading them. This week had happened to be off though. He usually replied right away and I got a response the day after I sent him the letter but this time it had taken him four days to reply. I was sitting in the common room when I finally got a reply.

_Dear Ivy,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to respond but I've been extremely busy working. Recently, a new girl began working at Gringotts to improve her English. I think you might have heard of her Fluer. I've been thinking lately, maybe we should began talking to other people for the time being. Maybe when you're out of school we can see about picking up where we left off? I'm sorry I had to tell you it this way. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bill Weasley_

My jaw dropped and my heart did too. I remembered Fluer. She was in the Tri-Wizard tournament last year. I was almost certain that she was responsible for Bill's sudden change of feelings. I sat in the common room, just staring at the letter.

"Trouble in paradise?" George smirked and plopped down beside me.

"Just a little," I said vaguely. "Where's Fred?" Just as I said that Fred came and sat down on the other side of me.

"You called?" Fred smiled at me. I smiled at Fred.

"She called you to ask your opinion on flower arrangements for Bill and hers' upcoming wedding." George said and what looked like anger quickly flashed across Fred's face then vanished.

"Oh shush!" I demanded. "It's far from that." I said as I folded up the letter and put in it in my cloak.

"What happened?" Fred asked concerned.

"Bill no longer wants to talk as him and I have been and I'm pretty sure it's all because of Fluer."

"Are you talking about the French girl from the Tri Wizard Tournament?" George questioned.

"Yes," I sighed.

"We're sorry to hear that." Fred said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, we're always here if you need us." George said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders too.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm just going to go up to my dormitory." I sighed as I got up and left.

I laid down on my bed and began to think. I'm done with always being soft and getting hurt. I'm a Gryffindor for goodness sake! It's time I acted like it. I got up and went to the bathroom. I picked up a pair of scissors and cut my long chocolate brown hair to right below my shoulders. I'm going to be a different Ivy from now on.


End file.
